Skyler/Xero
Skyler is sixteen years old, he is currently a chuunin in the village of Sunagakure. Personality Ever since he was young, Skyler had been diagnosed with split personality disorder. It had caused him to grow another person deep within himself, Xero. Skyler, the dominant personality prior to Xero's creation, Skyler is Xero's polar opposite in almost every aspect. Timid and gentle. Xero on the other hand, was different in many ways. His strength is derived from his desire to protect Skyler. Xero has devotion to Skyler, he would sacrifice himself for Skyler, believing himself to the physical deterioration. Otherwise, he is an aloof and foul-mouthed person. (his most-often used phrase is "FUCK!!") He is not to fond of romance Appearance and other information Skyler wears a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. He also wears a mask resembling the Shinigami's face. Age: Sixteen Build: Normal/Slim Height: 168 cm Weight: 52.2 kg Eye: Crimson Emerald Hair: Blonde Blood Type: B+ Birthday: January 25 Classification: Rookie Chuunin Sex: Male Noticible Features: None Academy Grad. Age: 12 Background Born in a village outside the lands of Sunagakura, Skyler was always a happy person. Although he did not do much, he always tried his best to help his little village in trying to make it much bigger and better. When he had hit the age of ten, Skyler's village was attacked by a group of bandits that had taken Skyler's family. When that had happened, Skyler grow another personality which kept the tragic events from Skyler. Not knowing of what happened to his village or his family, Skyler had went off to find out what had happened. Failing to find out what had happened, Skyler would have traveled to the village hidden in the sand, wanting to find a new place where he could try and build a new family. When he had finally reached Sunagakure, he could see that it was much like his village, with not that many people. After moving into the village, Skyler would have joined the academy soon after. After two long and hard years of training, Skyler had finally become a ninja. Along with the three basic jutsus he had learnt, Skyler had received a headband. When given his headband, Skyler had also been given a high ranking mission. Although it was difficult for Skyler, just getting out of the academy. Skyler was able to get to Kirigakura to give a message to the Mizukage. With no trouble, he would have left Kirigakure after giving the message. When Skyler had returned to his village, things began to get quiet once more within the village. Only being given simple missions to build up his skills, he would have went mining to gain minerals for the village. On his fifth trip to the mines, Skyler would have been attacked by a few shinobi who were after the many minerals Skyler had gathered. At that time, after many years. Xero would once more appear to save Skyler. Although he was not strong enough, Xero was atleast able to save Skyler's live. From that fight, Skyler had woken up the next day to find that he had a few burn marks on his face, which had faded away after a few years. Returning back to the village, he would have met up with a few high ranking shinobi, who had been talking about an upcoming war. Hearing this, Skyler would have been shocked. After that, not much would have happened. As Skyler would have continued to do a few simple missions, he had grown stronger. On a simple cold day, his village would have been attacked by a monsterous beast which had destroyed most of Sunagakure. Because of the distruction, it would have caused Skyler and most of his fellow ninja to leave the village. Not wanting to go to another village, Skyler and Levi, along with a few villagers would have returned to Skyler's old village to live out a peaceful life, well growing stronger to take revenge and one day go back to Sunagakure to protect it once more. After a few days at Skyler's old village, two strange figures had appeared inside the house that skyler and Levi were inside. When they had first noticed the two figures, one of the villagers that they had brought with them had already died. Then, soon after Levi would have been attacked. In that moment, Xero would have taken control of his body. At one point, Xero thought that Levi had died. Although, after he had gotten out of shock and had taken another look at Levi, was found to be alive. Levi and Xero would head out, heading towards Konoha. Personal Status Status -- Alive Relationships Uchiha, Levi -- Lived in a village with him for a while, thinks of him as a good friend. Daland -- Lived in a village with him for a while. Goals Skyler's Goals - Become a strong and well known shinobi across the world. - Rebuild Sunagakure - Gain a new family after achiving all his other goals Xero's Goals - To protect Skyler for as long as he lives - To learn every jutsu out there - Fight and kill Seimu Uchiha, and Noboru Trivia Skyler has yet to find out about his split personality, Xero. His nickname is the angel of life and death. Skyler being the angel of life, and Xero being the angel of death. Skyler's hobbies are training and taking walks. Skyler's favourite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes Skyler has completed 10 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Skyler's favourite word is "Believe" Skyler's favourite phrase was "Don't ever give up till you achive your goal" Unknowningly, Xero tends to do things more evil even in situations where it isn't needed Xero's eyes are so black when he takes control because he has only ever known dark situations, never once had he experianced a happy feeling Xero wishes to fight and kill Seimu Uchiha and Noboru Xero's hobbies are fighting Xero's favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet Xero's favourite word is "Protect" Quotes (To himself) "My name is Skyler. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to bring back my village, and kill the ones who destroyed it!" (To Sunagakure) "I know we have no hope. I know we can't beat them. I know it all to well, but that doesn't mean we should all just abandon our village, we shouldn't just pack up and leave when the worst comes are way. We need to stand our ground and keep fighting!" Category:People